


Dominate me, Use me, I am Yours

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Being tied up, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Slave, Sex Swing, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, candle wax, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Basically, just 3000 words of Doomfist sexually dominating and using Tracer. There is no plot here. Just smut.





	Dominate me, Use me, I am Yours

The sun was just starting to set in the sky, filling it with hints of reds and pinks. Running his hand through his hair he sighed, before digging out his room key. Turning on the light he smiled at sight that beheld him. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” There on the floor, kneeling was Lena, dressed in a purple lace teddy. Placing his hand under her chin and roughly jerking it up, capturing his lips with his own. Pulling back, he looked at her, cheeks flushed, and red lipstick ruined. 

“Get up slut,” he barked, grabbing her arm and dragging him behind you to the bedroom. “Assume the position.” He commanded, throwing her to the ground. Tracer got to her knees and made quick work of his pants, hands moving to the top of his boxer briefs, only to have them swatted away, “No, only good girls get that honour and I don’t think you’ve earned it yet, understand?’

“I understand,” she replied, looking down at the floor.

Lena gasped in surprise when she felt his hand wrap around her throat, yanking her up, “Yes what?”

“Sir. Yes Sir.” She gasped, falling back to the floor. Oblivious to the sound of clothes falling to the floor.

Her body lurched forward when his hand connected with her ass, “On your knees slut. That’s twice now you haven’t done what’s expected of you,” his voice took a menacing tone, “I think we need to teach you a lesson.” Tracer opened her mouth to protest but found herself unable to do so. The moment her mouth opened he shoved his cock into her mouth, forcing her to take into her throat with each hard thrust. Gagging around his thick member she tried to pull away to catch her breath, only to find that his hands were holding her against him. He set an unforgiving pace, repeatedly shoving himself ball deep into her mouth. Eventually her body jerked away, taking deep breaths, “You look even prettier now than you did before, like a perfect little slut. Your makeup is ruined and running down your face.”

“Thank you, Sir. I try my best to please you” she purred, taking this chance to check out what he was working with.  He was on the bigger side, eight inches if she had to guess, and thick. Lena felt a chill run through her body at the thought of that inside of her. She couldn’t help her self, before she knew it she was leaning forward to slide the foreskin back and take his big head into her mouth.

Doomfist moaned, before wrapping his hand around her throat again to pull her up to him, “We’re just getting started Lena.” He captures her lips between his own, feeling her body relax upon his hand leaving her throat. Only to tense up again when he grabbed ahold of her ass and squeezed. Breaking the kiss, he sat down on the bed “Over my knees now bitch. It’s time to show what happens to bad girls who forget how to address their masters.”

“As you wish Sir.” She replied, bending forward to remove her underwear.

“Did I say you could do that slut?” She gave a half shrug before bending herself over his lap, ass on display for his viewing pleasure. A fact he quickly took advantage of, bringing his hand down hard on her ass he watched it jiggle, “Your job is to count after each one, if you forget or mess up I’ll start over. How many was that?”

“One,” she answers, her breath quickens, another slap lands on her ass, “Two.”

“Good girl,” he brings his hand down again, harder than before and waits a moment for her squirming to subside. “I thought you were my good little girl, I guess not. Now I have to start all over you little whore.”

“I’m sorry sir, please give another chance. I’ll do better, I promise Please don’t start over.” She begged, “Please sir, have mercy.”

“I give you such simple instructions and you can’t even follow. I don’t think you deserve mercy Lena. Mercy is for good girls, for girls who follow their master’s orders, not for disobedient sluts.” Slapping her ass twice, smirking with how quick she was to count out each slap. After the third slap, he grabbed a fistful of her purple lace, bikini cut, underwear and pulled until her ass was bared to him. “You have the nicest ass Lena. So, round, plump, and a lovely shade of pink.”

Lena felt the blush creep up on her face, “Thank you Sir.”

Bending down he took one of her ear lobes into his mouth and nibbled. Releasing it she could feel his hot breath against it, “I’m no where near done with you yet Lena. When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to sit and when you have to sit during your Overwatch meetings all you’re going to be able to think about is how well your Talon master used you.”

“Fuck Akande, please.” She moans, her cunt begging for attention, feeling his hard cock pressing against her stomach with each hard blow.

“Please what my toy?” Lightly dragging a finger over her slit again and again.

“Fuck me,” she cries out in frustration, “I’m so wet for you.”

“Hmm,” he abruptly brings his hand down in rapid sequences, slapping each of her cheeks twice, with a fifth slap landing right in the middle, “How many is that slut?”

“Eight Sir, only two more to go.” She groaned, not quite sure if the sting in her ass was from pain or pleasure at this point; either way she liked it.

A loud smack sounded throughout the room, mixed with the sound of Lena yelping from the unexpected force of the spanking, somehow hitting both cheeks at once, “Your ass looks so beautiful right now, I wish you could see it. The shade of red it is matches that of your ruined lip stick. Stand up for me baby.” Helping her to her feet, he handed her a water bottle, “Drink.”

While Lena took a minute to compose herself, Doomfist moved around the room, preparing stuff they would need for later in the evening. Until a weak “I’m ready” filled with longing reached his ears. He turned to look at her, his eyes black with lust, erection standing proudly on display, completely with a trail of precum. The thought made her ache with need.

Lena was brought back to reality by the touch of cold metal, pinching against one nipple and then other. “I’m going to place this collar around your neck and attach the chain from the clamps to it. That way every time you move your head it’s going to pull on your nipples and I’ll get to hear that beautiful moan of yours.”

“Thank you, Sir. What else do you have planned for me?” Pushing him back on to the bed she straddled him, feeling his cock press against her. Feeling confident she started to grind herself against him, moaning at the sensation and the feel of his lips pressed against her neck. Taking a chance, she reached down between them and grabbed his cock, rubbing it against her open slit, covering the head in her juice. He threw his head back and moaned, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises Doomfist slammed her down on his cock. A guttural scream filled the room, her breathing quickens at the sensations of being spread open so wide. He set an unforgiving pace, not giving her time to adjust, the roomed filled with a mix of their moans and the sound of skin banging against skin. “Ohh fuck, fuck me harder,” she begged, feeling herself approach the edge, “Don’t stop!”

Suddenly the sounds of his moans stopped filling the room and he was standing, taking her with him. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked, keeping his throbbing cock deep inside of her. The clamps pulled her nipples with each step he took, “Get into the swing, ass up.” He lifted her up off of him and sit her down on to the floor, “Now!”

She jumped forward in surprise, her ass stinging while she crawled into the swing. “You look pretty as a picture right now.” She really did. One strap was resting just under her boobs, just letting them swing there, one strap was just under her hips, and the final two was one over each thigh. Doomfist gave an experimental slap to her ass, “How do you feel?”

“Sooo good sir, the clamps are pulling at my nipples and I’m so wet for you…” Lena trailed off into a moan, his fingers sliding into her cunt, “Please, please fuck me,” she begged, squirming around in the swing, wiggling her ass at him.

“Is someone eager for my cum?” His voice took on a honeyed tone, “Do you want me to fill your tight little pussy with my seed and then fuck you some more? Fuck you until the only thing you say is my name? Until you’re a sobbing mess?” With each question, his fingers slid into her harder, watching her try to thrust herself back against his hand.

“Yes master, use me. I’m your little cum slut. Please, please, touch me, I need you. I need more than your fingers.” Lena beg shamelessly. She heard the squirt of a lube bottle and hands rubbing together, her pussy ached in anticipation. She couldn’t think of the last time she had been so turned him, he’d been bringing her to the edge all night only to stop before she could topple over. He was behind her, so she couldn’t see what he was doing, but was anxious to have his thick cock stretching her open again. Her pussy flexed in anticipation when she felt the lube dripping down from her ass to her pussy. A frustrated growl escaped her, and she writhed fruitlessly in an effort to make him move already. She felt the tip against her entrance and moaned, only gasp in surprise as she felt something being forcefully shoved into her ass.

Doomfist entered her field of vision, smirking with his arms crossed in front of you “Surprise bitch.” He pressed a button and the toy in her ass came to life. She fought against the swing, desperately trying to get a hand on her yearning pussy, powerful vibrations alone not enough to push her over the edge. A series of curses, moans, and pleading left her mouth. In the middle of begging him to fill her wet hole he slid his cock into her mouth. Roughly fucking her face, enjoying the sound of her moans being forced out around his dick, joining his own in the room.

Her body shook, gasping for air after gagging on his large cock, “I’m going to cum sir, please let me cum. Please sir, I’m so close!”

“You can cum,” He agreed, positioning his body behind her. Grabbing his cock, her slid the head up and down her wet slit, “but you cannot cum until I cum. Do you understand that cum slut?” Lena enthusiastically nodded her head, not expecting the slap against her ass, “Use your word, do you understand slut?”

“I understand,” she answered, her brain struggling to think of anything except his cock inside of her. Screaming his name when she felt his cock slowly sliding inside of her, stretching her out for him.

He could feel her orgasm building, the walls of her cunt clenching around him, coaxing his own orgasm out of him. With a gruff groan and one last hard, deep thrust he started to fill her with his cum “Cum. Now.” He orderd, with one hand finding it’s way down to rub her clit, while the other pulled on the chain between the clamps. “That’s it baby, cum for me.”

He continued to play with her clit throughout her orgasm until it was too sensitive to be touched. He enjoyed the way her body would jump, and she would moan in that British voice of hers. Begging him for a rest, for the vibrator to come out of her ass or at the very least to be turned off. Annoyed of her pleading he increased the power of the vibrations and walked away. When he returned Lena saw him holding a leather paddle. “Since you refuse to be quite and trust that I know your limits as your master, it is my duty to punish you.” He swung the paddle through the air a couple times to get used to the weight of it, “Now I am going to give you one swat for each question you asked. You don’t have to count them. Failure to remain quiet, except for moans, will lead to further consequences. Understood?”

Lena opened her mouth to answer, remembering at the last second, she was not to talk. Instead she nodded her head and bite her lower lip. The first swat came down hard on her right ass cheek, she moaned. Next came the swat to her left cheek, followed by a third swat, the hardest yet, directly to the middle of her ass, on top of the vibrator. The forced caused her to scream out in plain, “Ouch that hurt!” It was only after that she realized what she had done, “I’m sorry sir. I promise I’ll do better!”

“Too late, I gave you clear instructions.” The rest of the swats were hard, some landed on her ass, others on each of her breast. Turning her skin, a delicious shade of red. She would certainly feel this tomorrow, if not for days after. He almost felt bad, but her body looked so fucking hot like this. Skin red, covered in bruises and precum.

Finally, he tired of torturing her, looking down to see her juices had started to leak out and join his own. He brought his fingers up and licked them, enjoying the taste of them together. Getting down on his knees, Doomfist stuck out his tongue and licked her pussy from top to bottom. He felt his cock getting harder by the second and Lena moaning his name with each firm stroke.

When she was all cleaned up, he got her out of the swing and kissed her deeply. Forcing her to taste, not only his cum but her own as well as well. “Go into the bedroom and lay down on the bed, on your back. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Obediently she walked into the room. The first thing she noticed was there was candles on the dresser, second was the rose peddles on the bed. It would almost be romantic if not for the rope tied to each post of the bed, Velcro cuffs, ball gag, and blindfold on the dresser. She heard noises from outside coming closer, so she quickly threw herself on to the bed.

Wordlessly Doomfist entered the room, making his way to the head of her bed he placed each of her wrist into the cuffs. Then walked to the foot of the bed and gave her ankles the same treatment. He picked up the gag from the bedside table and put it into her mouth, securing it loosely around her head, “Remember, if you need to stop just spit out the gag and use your safe word.” He said tenderly, waiting for her to nod before grabbing the blind fold and putting it on, her world going black.

There was something appealing to Lena about being tied up spread eagle on the bed, blinded, gagged, and unable to move. She felt the bed dip to her right as he retrieved some unknown item. She felt him place it on the bed, but when got up beside her. What she wasn’t expecting next was a pleasant burning sensation against her stomach. She felt drops of something warm hardening on her body, dripping a trail up to her breast, until suddenly they were all consentrated there. Some even dripping down on to her poor, tortured nipples. Tracer didn’t know what it was, but she loved it.  She didn’t have to wait long to find out what the item on the bed was. The soft tussles of worn leather slapped against her clamped nipples and breaking up whatever had hardened on her chest, “Do you know what this is slut?”

“Yes, it’s a flail.” She said apprehensively.

A snap sounded through the room, followed by a yelp when it contacted Lena’s breast, “Yes what?”

“Sir. Yes Sir.” She was delusional with pleasure mixed in with pain; it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other started. He continued using the flail on various parts of her body, usually focusing on her breast. He could see the wax chip off with each successful contact. It didn’t take long for the red welts to appear on her body, she would be bruised tomorrow but wouldn’t have it any other way. It was too much for him, he wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few good pumps, watching the precum that collected in his foreskin drip down his cock. Lining himself up with her entrance, he knew she was ready to go and wet for him.

Just as he was about to sink inside of a her a knocked sounded at the door, “Room service.” With one final hit of the flail, this time on her pussy, caused her to scream out, sounded muffled by her gag. Doomfist gave her a look, which she couldn’t see, before putting his robe on and indicating a spot near the bedroom he could leave the food.

Once the bellhop left Lena heard him walk back into the room and shuffle around. She felt something cold being sprayed on her breasts, around each clamped nipple and then she felt it being sprayed on top of her mound. Doomfist made her way to the head of the bed, removing her blind fold she looked around the room. She could see on the dresser there was a bowl of strawberries, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of wine chilling on ice. “So that’s what I have on me?” She asked titling her head towards the can on the dresser.

“It is,” he told her plainly, spraying a little into his mouth before kissing her, “I have to go work something out with one of my colleagues, I shouldn’t be gone long. But I do expect you to stay here, ready for me upon my return.”

“Of course, Sir.” With those three words she sealed her fate. He took great care replacing the blindfold, only this time he put a set of headphones into her ears, “I’ll be back by the time that video finishes playing. Don’t worry slut, I’ll make it up to you. Maybe we’ll bound of those perky breasts of yours.” With that he slapped her breast, hit play, the sound of moaning filled her ears and he left.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were playing Overwatch just after I had mentioned I wrote fanfiction. I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I know she wants to see Tracer being explicitly dominated by Doomfist and then this was born. I might come back with a second chapter one day. I ended it in a way that I could one day add more when he returns, but also wrapped it up nicely.


End file.
